


Part Of Your World

by Underestimated_amateur



Category: The Little Mermaid (1989), The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: Genderswap! Ariel, M/M, Male Ariel, Plus there needs to be more Price Eric and Prince Ariel out there, i was bored, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underestimated_amateur/pseuds/Underestimated_amateur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was the pretty bursts of colorful lights that first caught his attention." </p><p> </p><p>Or, the one when Ariel first sees Eric in the movie and becomes more smitten than a love struck teenage girl.</p><p>(First fic on any Disney characters, hope I did ok.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part Of Your World

It was the pretty bursts of colorful lights that first caught his attention. They were strange, but beautifully so. The way they shot up into the sky from a ship at sea with a screech like noise then lit up the night with different arrays of colors, he never seen anything like it before. And the ship, one of the few he’s seen over the years, practically called to him. He was a curious person; always had been. So he didn’t think twice as he swam closer to the boat, ignoring the cries of protest from Sebastian. Jumping out of the water slightly, he climbed up the side of the ship and clung to it’s floorboards, unseen by anyone. He peers up at everything aboard in wonderment. At first he watches the men dance and sing in merriment and a weird creature covered in white and gray hair with a big black nose run around the deck happily, barking loudly. The creature suddenly comes to a halt and sticks his nose up in the air, sniffing. It turns it’s head to him and starts to trot over. Quickly, Ariel hides behind the boat’s side completely out of view and bites his lip, hoping he wasn’t seen. When he turns back around a bit and peeks out to see if it’s all clear he’s met with the animal right in front of his face. Instead of biting or drawing attention to him like he thought the furball would, the thing licked his cheek affectionately and yipped in greeting. Someone somewhere on the ship whistled out loudly, calling, “Max, here boy!” All interested the furry creature had in Ariel vanished then, and it took off in the direction of the voice. The merman’s eyes followed the friendly animal before a certain figure catches his eyes, and once he notices them, he can’t bring himself to look away. The man that caught his interest had somewhat tanned skin that seemed kissed by the sun, contrasting to his own pale complexion, and wore a white flowing shirt, unbuttoned enough to expose a good amount of his chest. At his waist was a red belt that went well with his blue cotton pants. His pant legs were each stuffed into black boots. The stranger had striking, black, windswept hair that made his cyan blue eyes stand out more. The creature before seemed to like him, barking happily and running around in a circle around his feet. The man only smiled and talked to it like it was a friend. “Max” jumped up and licked his cheek repeatedly like it ─ he did to Ariel, but much more enthusiastically. The stranger chuckled and petted Max on the head. This person was…. enchanting, Ariel thought, resting his chin in his hands, practically entranced by the sight of the stunning man.

The man went to his dog in playful movements and started to play his flute. The music danced out, while the dog scampered around as if swayed by the tune. Everyone on board was either clapping, or playing another instrument of sorts. Life at night and on the sea was sweeter than anything in the world. Ariel grins as he watches the man and the smaller animal play. It was adorable to see and the ecstasy of the people on board was contagious. He feels his heart beat to the sound of the lively and buoyant music playing, but there was a small stab of longing in his chest. 

Because he wanted that too.

He watches as the man, Eric, stops playing the flute, to listen to another member of the crew, an older man with his gray hair tied back and snuggled in a long black coat, lectures him about finding him someone to settle down with. That “everyone in the kingdom was waiting to see him properly marry the right girl”. Eric shifted from the ship to it’s side and sat on it. He smiles wisely, “They're out there somewhere; I just haven’t found them yet. Believe me when I find them, I’ll know without a doubt it’ll just – BAM! – hit me, like lightening." As he said that, ironically, a horrific storm began to approach, bringing forth sudden strong winds and ice cold rain. Everyone began to stomp around in a great frenzy while Eric ran to the wheel, trying to maintain control the ship. His hair and clothes was blowing around in the wind violently. As if things weren't already out of control, the sail catches fire when a strike of lightening hit it, causing everyone to panic, and jump into the water.   
Ariel stares in shock and horror as the mighty ship goes up in flames. He mentally panics, prying Eric gets off the burning vessel. The Prince had gone back to safe his fuzzy friend, but had yet to get off himself. 

Then the ship explodes with him on it. And right at that moment Ariel swears he felt his heart stop.

Everyone aboard the lifeboat could only look in utter shock, trying to call out to their prince, but nothing. Snapping out of his terrified state, Ariel scans the waters around for the human, swimming around all the debris of the now wrecked vessel for the missing (and hopefully still alive) prince. When Ariel spots him, he's unconscious and barely holding onto a piece of debris once part of his own ship. 

Everyone aboard the lifeboat could only look in utter shock, trying to call out to their prince, but nothing. Snapping out of his terrified state, Ariel scans the waters around for the human, swimming around all the debris of the now wrecked vessel for the missing (and hopefully still alive) prince. When Ariel spots him, he's unconscious and barely holding onto a piece of debery once part of his own ship. The latter rushes over to him as Eric’s grip on the wood slackens and he slides into the water, going down, down, down, into the deep abyss. The merman follows and grabs him from behind, trying to drag him back up to the surface. The man is a bit heavy, having more height and muscle mass, but Ariel manages to break surface and pull Eric to shore. As the human lay unconscious on the sand, Ariel caressed his face with a concerned expression. He hardly notices Scuttle, one of his many animal friends, fly down next to him. 

“Is he… dead?” His voice is shaky, but he tries to remain hopeful.

The Seagull gave a light ‘Humm..’ and checked the prince over. “It’s hard to say.” He concludes, pressing the man’s foot against his feathered face. He face turns sad then, “Oh… I can’t make out a heartbeat.” 

The ginger feels his heart sink and his blood run cold as he looks back at Eric’s face defeatedly. He notices then that─ “No wait, he’s breathing!” He grins and brushes a black lock out of the latter’s face. 

‘He’s alive...’ His mind keeps repeating in his head. ‘He’s alive. He’s alive. He’s alive.’ It’s silly, but he feels his heart hammer against his chest and he can’t seem to tear his eyes away from the man’s face. “He’s beautiful.” The merman breaths. As he stares down at the unconscious prince, words of familiar song slip through his lips softly.

“What would I give to live where you are,   
What would I pay to stay here beside you,   
What would I do to see you smiling at me,   
Where would we walk?   
Where would we run?   
If we could stay all day in the sun?”

As he continued to sing, the male under him begans to stir, his eyes fluttering open just a bit. He was obviously still a little out of it, but Ariel smiled down at him.

“Just you and me,   
And I could be,   
Part of your world.” -♪

The sound of a barking snapped the merman out of his trance and he looks up to see the gray and white creature from before racing over to them. Realizing his time was up, he dives back into the sea with a heavy heart.

He can't bring himself to fully leave though. And he knows he shouldn't, he knows he should return home, he knows he should just forget about the whole thing. But he can't. He already feels like he's in too deep to just swim away now. Instead he hides behind a large rock near shore. He watches as the old man from earlier, he thinks the man's name is Grimme or something, come up from behind and began to help him up. Max barks out at the sea and Ariel knows the creature is barking at him. When Eric stands he suddenly blurts out, “A boy, rescued me, he was singing! He had such an amazing voice.” Before falling back into Grimme’s arms. Which of course Grimme just seems laughs it off, commenting how he must have swallowed too much sea water. Calling back to Max, who was still on the shore of the beach barking into the distance as if he saw something. The three of them started their way back to the castle.

Sebastian, out of him, Ariel, and Flounder, is the one that panics. “We just gotta forget this whole thing ever happened. The sea king will never know. You won't tell him," He says to Flounder, "I won't tell him. And I will stay in one piece.” He says, swishing his claws around nervously as he speaks. The poor crab was obviously shaken up.

Ariel ignores the old crab-cakes though, like always. He’s still perched on the large rock that's far enough out of seeing range to be noticed, and continues to stare at the land walking prince, even after he’s leaving back to his castle. The little merman practically swoons and sings softly to the prince that is already out of hearing range.

“I don't know when,   
I don't know how,   
But I know something's starting right now,   
Watch and you'll see,   
Some day I'll be,   
Part of your world. “ -♪

The song has a powerful end and as he finishes a large wave crashes into the rock he rests upon. 

He swears to himself at that moment, he was going to be part of Prince Eric's world one day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.  
> I do not own the characters here (sadly), or The Little Mermaid would have been the gayest thing in Disney.  
> And please no hate. Thank you.


End file.
